1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an activity state information detecting device, a method for controlling the activity state information detecting device, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a device that is provided with various sensors such as an acceleration sensor and is capable of acquiring information indicating an activity state of a user (a physical activity meter in a narrow sense) by being continuously worn by the user is known. In such a device, considering that it is necessary to detect the user's state by the sensors, the device may be realized as a wearable device to be mounted by a user, for example.
Further, as the physical activity meter, there is a physical activity meter mounted by a user for a relatively short time (about several hours at the longest) during exercise in consideration of only an exercise state as an activity state of the user, but as easily understood in consideration of a pedometer which has been widely used, there is also a physical activity meter mounted by a user for a relatively long period of time (24 hours or the like).
For example, the physical activity meter realized as the wearable device or the like may be driven by a battery. Here, in a device in which only a body motion sensor such as an acceleration sensor is mounted, power consumption does not matter. However, in recent years, it is also considered that a pulse wave sensor is included in the physical activity meter. Since the pulse wave sensor causes large power consumption compared to the body motion sensor, it is necessary to perform an efficient operation for the realization of continuous driving for a long period of time as described above.
For example, JP-A-2008-61663 discloses a technique for determining a biologic state based on measured biologic information and suppressing power consumption based on the determination result, in a device that acquires pulse wave information.
A variety of information is included in activity state information indicating a user's activity state. For example, the activity state information may include calorie consumption information, step number information, movement speed information, movement path information (which will be described later), and the like, for example. Further, when various sensors are included in a device (activity state information detecting device), a situation where predetermined activity state information can be calculated from an output of a first sensor and can be calculated from an output of a second sensor may be considered.
In such a situation, which sensor information is preferably used for the calculation of activity state information may be changed according to a characteristic of each sensor or a user's state. However, the related art technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-61663 or the like does not disclose a technique for automatically switching a mode for calculating this activity state information based on a sensor output. Particularly, in a device capable of acquiring pulse wave information from a pulse wave sensor, a technique for performing switching of whether to calculate activity state information from pulse wave information or calculate the activity state information from another sensor's information is not disclosed.